tokfandomcom-20200215-history
Police
A law enforcement officer (LEO), or peace officer in North American English, is a whose duties primarily involve the of . The phrase can include s, s, officers, officers, s, s, s, s, officers, s, , s, s, s, , , s, , , s, , detention officers, s, and public safety officers (at public institutions). are s and therefore not law enforcement officers, unless they have been granted powers to enforce particular laws, such as those accredited under a such as a Security Police Officer. Modern legal codes use the term peace officer (or in some jurisdictions, law enforcement officer) to include every person vested by the legislating state with law enforcement authority—traditionally, anyone "sworn, badged, and armable" who can arrest, or refer such arrest for a criminal . Hence, city police officers, county sheriffs' deputies, and are usually vested with the same authority within a given jurisdiction. Contract security officers may enforce certain laws and administrative regulations, which may include detainment or apprehension authority, including arresting. Peace officers may also be able to perform all duties that a law enforcement officer is tasked with, but may or may not be armed with a weapon. Auxiliary police auxiliary police officer stands guard beside an while his colleagues deliver high-valued goods to and from commercial clients at , .}} Auxiliary police, also called , are usually the part-time reserves of a regular force. They may be armed or unarmed. They may be unpaid volunteers or paid members of the police service with which they are affiliated. In most jurisdictions, auxiliary police officers are empowered to make arrests for crimes that occur in their presence. Private police Private police are that are owned and/or controlled by . Additionally, the term can refer to an off-duty police officer while working for a private entity, providing security, or otherwise law enforcement-related services. These can be firms to which the government contracts out (e.g. the 1975–1977 , - contract, the 1980 -Corporate Security contract, the 1976 - contract, and the 1976 -Guardsmark contract), or they can be officers who contract with various firms to patrol the area, as in the case of the . A specific type of private police is , such as the specialized or . In some cases, private police are sworn in as government employees in order to ensure compliance with the law, as in the , -Charles Services contract, which lasted 3½ years. Private police services are sometimes called "Subscription-Based Patrol." s in the U.S. employ more s, patrol personnel and s than the U.S. federal, state and local governments combined, fulfilling many of the beat-patrol functions once thought central to the mission of . It has been argued that the private police market furnishes tangible evidence about what people want but are not receiving from public police. The growth of private policing is a phenomenon that is occurring all over the world. In , private and public police have conventionally been considered parallel systems, with private security as very much the lesser or junior entity. Private police typically focus on loss instead of crime; preventive methods rather than punishment; private justice (such as firing s or issuing warnings to s) rather than public court proceedings; and private property rather than public property. In the United States, with the exception of North Carolina, private police lack the same arrest powers of government law enforcement, but do have the right to make a if they actually witness a crime happening. In , private police are certified company police agencies governed by the North Carolina Department of Justice chapter 74E of the Company Police Act. Under 74E Company Police in North Carolina can, and do make arrests, and write citations for violations of the law the same as any municipal police officer. Company Police jurisdiction is on any real property that they own, possess and control, or have been contracted to protect by the owner or person in control, unless they are in continuous pursuit for a crime that was committed in their or investigating a crime that occurred in their jurisdiction. Private police in North Carolina must meet or exceed all training and certification requirements as any municipal, county or state law enforcement officer. References